fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RadiantDawnLord
Otherarrow (talk) 19:09, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Greetings and salutations, fellow wiki users. Call me RadiantDawnLord, or RDL for short. In case you guys are wondering, I was once the useful Contributor who helped the wiki with some stuff, especially with the Emmeryn page before that Devil guy insulted me and calling me a troll. Well, I'll help out whatever I can in this wiki, and message me if you guys want to chat, OK? -RadiantDawnLord 2:42, February 6, 2015 Fire Emblem games I have played: * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (Both routes completed, currently keeping Ephraim's route, on Hard Mode) * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (DS version, not a bad game, but still pretty bland. :P On Normal Mode because of Frey.) * Fire Emblem Fates (Most favorite of all so far. On Revelation route, on Lunatic Casual Mode.) Note: I have no interest in other games unless they are officially released outside of Japan. I also have no interest in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Fire Emblem Warriors, and Fire Emblem Heroes (Don't ask. Just....don't.). Recent Vandalism Hey, thanks for being patient enough to keep on reverting that troll's vandalism. I would suggest, however, that you don't be so confrontational with him. It seems to be fueling his desire to do it. Just revert it quietly and report it to Khang or Otherarrow. They'll take care of it.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that. I tried to be patient with him, but not only he was trolling constantly after being blocked, he also vandalized MY profile pages, and it really made me feel more upset. Alright, I'll try to do my best to be patient from now on. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 21:09, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, it's nothing to be sorry about. I understand how frustrating it is to deal with an immature brat like he's being. He's not the first one on this wiki and he will not be the last one. Keep up the good work though, we need editors like you.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:41, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, it is of great pleasure working with you. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:36, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I have applied a 3-day IP range block (hope it turns out alright). If the anon is back and still vandals, we'll have to bring this to vstf for a more effective solution. Thanks for helping out. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I'm new here. Can you tell me what to do? Thank you. Stu121542 (talk) 19:12, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Just put in any information that you know the best you can about anything related to Fire Emblem. And do not harass or be offensive to other users deliberately, like this guy here. If you need more info, ask Otherarrow or KhangND, and they'll tell you the rest. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) What's going on???Stu121542 (talk) 20:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) The trolls are back, and this time, they're going after the Chrono wiki, also. Here's a link to the troll's contributions: http://chrono.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/0ther4rr0w2. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 20:25, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Is this some kind of joke?! Somebody just made a "fan wiki" based on me: http://radiantdawnlordfanpage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity! Is this some type of joke?! RadiantDawnLord (talk) 19:46, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : Ouch. That's a low blow. Let's hope there's a way to delete a wiki. :And let's hope there's a way to permaban people on the entirety of wikia. Because that "king of dungs" needs to disappear. Kruggov (talk) 21:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I know that there are some bad people trolling the wiki and I want to help stop them. I love FE and I want to help you and the wiki out. Stu121542 (talk) 01:52, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :The existence of that fan wiki is extremely disrespectful to RadiantDawnLord, and it strikes me as stalkerish. Though I'm not sure if a wiki can be deleted, maybe you could contact the administration at Community Central. I can't imagine that they'll find something like this to be acceptable. EDIT: BTW, I'm sure that it's possible for a user to be blocked across all of Wikia. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :You're going to ban them from all of the wikia's? I know those people are jerks but wouldn't it be easier to just ignore them. What you're doing is getting on their level (I think). I think if we ignore it and don't let it get to us, they'll get bored and move on. Stu121542 (talk) 03:59, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not an administrator, so I'm obviously unable to perform blocks. Yes, the vandals will eventually become bored if others don't respond. I was just giving advice in the event that this continues for a long period of time (and if RadiantDawnLord wishes for that wiki to be removed). -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 13:35, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::It may not always work, as there are trolls who just wouldn't stop vandalizing no matter what, like the users Storyweaver4 and RadiantDongLord (I don't like that name, TBH). Yes, many of them do want attention, but from what I had experienced, others of them do this because either they are being hateful or they're intentionally bad. ::Oh, and I have returned, now this nightmare was over. :) RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:16, March 9, 2017 (UTC) P.chraca (talk) 02:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello there. My Gamestop has FE Radiant Dawn but I'm not sure if I shoild get it since I haven't played Path of Radiance. Will I miss anything important form RD if I don't play PoR? :::I'm not exactly sure, but if you want to play Radiant Dawn without playing Path of Radiance first, you may. However, Radiant Dawn might lack in-depth info on the war occurring in Path of Radiance, and the support conversations made in RD is just going to be really bland. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 13:50, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello. Welcome back to the FE wiki. Lord of blue flames (talk) 17:36, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Does anyone have this problem in GBA, too? Hey, guys, I'm asking if you guys also have a problem with my Sacred Stones game I just experienced. See, when I just finished up training my guysos for the arena (yeah, I know, it's "obsolete", but I felt like doing it), when I checked the supply inventory just last night, I noticed something was wrong: all my weapons I want to use for the arena have miraculously disappeared! Yeah, Rapier and Reginlief, gone! Silver and Brave weapons, gone! The Sacred weapons AND the famous Naglfar tome, gone! I don't....I seriously don't really know what happened, but when I noticed it, I was like, "no, no, no, that did NOT happen." Does anyone else have this problem before? If yes, then please explain. PS-I think I may have carried to much stuff in my supply convoy (up to 100), and checked on the "list" section when "managing items". But I don't think it's confirmed... RadiantDawnLord (talk) 20:00, May 1, 2018 (UTC) : Never happened to me. That's a really weird bug, if I say so, and I have no idea what could cause this. : Speaking of... how did you get Naglfar before the last arena? : BTW, you can't use your weapons in the arena, you always use Iron weapon/Fire/Lightning/Flux depending on the character's highest weapon rank. Kruggov (talk) 06:30, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Dude, have you ACTUALLY played the Sacred Stones? -_- If not then where did you get that information from? Er, sorry if I was being rude, but I'm asking this because in the Arena, I'm actually able to use the Sacred weapons and the Naglfar tome. Ask anyone who actually did play that game, and they'll tell you. BTW, you get the Naglfar tome upon obtaining Lyon after beating the Lagdou Ruins 3 times. Look it up and see. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 15:14, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :Hold on...are you talking about the arenas in-game? I was actually talking about the PvP arena when you go to the "Extras" section in the Main Menu, savvy? RadiantDawnLord (talk) 16:37, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, I WAS talking about arenas in game. Pls specify that you meant Link Arena next time. :-| It being kinda obsolete is why I thought about regular arenas at first ). :: Did the weapons disappear from the supply, of from the units' inventories? If from latter, you possibly have an option that makes everyone use standrat Iron/equivalent weapons. If former, then idk. Kruggov (talk) 16:53, May 2, 2018 (UTC) The items disappeared from the Supply Inventory. First, strangely, the quantity said there were 50, but there's REALLY nothing in the Supply Convoy. Also, I'm sorry for the confusion. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 16:56, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so does ANYONE else have this problem also? RadiantDawnLord (talk) 13:52, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Reason and Faith Before you start moving every instance of Reason and Faith to Black Magic and White Magic can you read here? Are You Serious (talk) 22:56, July 21, 2019 (UTC) *If you say that Reason and Faith magics should have their own pages, then explain to me why the innate skills that certain classes have are referred to as White Magicfaire and Black Magicfaire? Why can't they be called as Reasonfaire and Faithfaire? I'm not really being rude or anything, since I'm trying to help add new information for the upcoming Three Houses game, I just thought I'd ask. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Because there's also Darkmagicfaire, indicating that Dark Magic and Black Magic aren't the same, even if they're Reason (and Faith Magic includes offensive spells when White Magic didn't). Kind of like how Fire Magic, Thunder Magic and Wind Magic are all grouped with Anima magic. (I'm not necessarily saying this is what it definitely should be, but I did want to discuss it) Are You Serious (talk) 23:49, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I've just looked up on Serenesforest about this game, and on the Skills/Abilities section, they have named certain Skills as "Reasonfaire" for Reason magic, and Gauntletfaire for Brawl. So, should the "Dark Magicfaire" skill be referred to as "Darkfaire" or "Shadowfaire"? That being said, I still understand that the game hasn't been released yet, so there's not really much information coming out. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Since the game comes out in a few days we should probably just wait until then rather than worry too much about the official names to things we're not sure of Are You Serious (talk) 23:49, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::Agreed. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 01:26, July 22, 2019 (UTC) On the weapons in Class Infoboxes Currently the weapons sections of class infoboxes are for weapons only; not things like Heavy Armor, Riding, or flying. The reason being they aren't weapons that can be used and equipped. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:04, August 6, 2019 (UTC) *Okay, but then why are they being used as a proficiency ranks in the first place? (Besides being requirements to become certain classes, like Great Knight, Falcon Knight, etc. and gaining certain skills when reaching certain ranks, like Winged Shield, Weight -5, etc. Sorry, just thought I'd ask.) RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:58, August 7, 2019 (UTC)